brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gang Bangers
Gang Bangers: street and youth group members who deal drugs, sexually assault folk, murder rival group members and vandalize skyscrapers with graffitti. Female members join because All Girls Want Bad Boys and commit the above crimes, too. They are comparable to organized crime but differ in income, costume and tactics. The former are lower-income groups who patrol substandard housing neighborhoods, sell crack and fight enemy gangs for fun. They wear kerchief headbands, tank tops and ripped jeans. Gangs distinguish themselves from rivals with monochromatic clothes and tattoos. Mobsters are rich, negotiate, bribe officials, plan contract assassinations and ambushes and wear suits, ties, sunglasses and fedoras. Due to lack of combat training, the former aim their pistols Gangsta Style. They live on the Wrong Side of the Tracks. They serve as Evil Counterparts of the Ordinary High School Student in Save Our Students movies. Their ages range from childhood to middle adulthood, mostly teenagers. The former are called "pee-wees" and the oldest members are called "veteranos ''(Span. "veterans")/Original Gangstas (O.G.s)". They are led by the latter, either from prison or ''Front Organizations "on the street." Bmup1p15ps copy.jpg|Brother Muscle vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p16ps.jpg|Ultraperson vs. Southside Skulls Bmup1p14024.jpg|Freddy spots Southside Skulls gang. Preferred Terms: Despite Real Life Generic Ethnic Crime Gangs, such as the Irish Mob, Mafia, Crips, Bloods, Russian Mafiya (Bratva), British Yardies and Japanese Delinquents (Bosuzoku), etc. avoid these ethnic stereotypes with White Gangbangers such as Skinheads or Russian gopniki (pl. for gopnik) or integrated gangs, which are less common and camp (style), due to use in old movies and cartoons but still realistic. Examples: * In Banana Fish, Ash, the protagonist leads a gang of Caucasian, Black and Asian members against subcultural norms. * Blood Syndicate from Milestone Comics (a '90s black-owned DC Comics subsidiary) were Neighborhood Friendly Gangsters and superheroes. * Menace II Society and Boyz in the Hood are about youth gangs. * The Warriors has many rival Gangs of Hats, ranging from cartoonish to realistic costumes(TV Tropes Wiki, 2005-18; DiCanio, 1993; Wikipedia, 2006-18). In Brother Muscle: Brother Muscle and Ultraperson's first superheroic act together was to rescue a civilian from aggravated assault with Brass Knuckles and baseball bats by the''' Ambiguously Brown''' Southside Skulls gang. Despite the latter's automatic weapons fire, the former easily beat them with their Flying Brick psi powers and teleported them into a police station. In the reimagined series, Renown & Fascinator, the Southside Skulls are now White Gangbangers and Malevolent Masked Men, led since the 1970s by Anthony "The Annihilator" Bartoskewitz, an ex-con Tattooed Crook OG, running their Micro-Mart convenience store hangout as a front and national headquarters. One of their "peewees" was fatally shot in Fascinator's (Brother Muscle's) elementary school parking lot by a Northside Nomads, a rival gang member student. By The Nineties, the Skulls numbered 50,000 in USA and Canada, spread by '80s drug-dealing, moving and ex-con members. Renown's (Ultraperson's) and Fascinator's grade, middle and high schools are Inner City Schools, covered in gang graffitti. Gangs, parents, administrators' etc. all bullied Fascinator's high school principal, causing his Occupational Burnout, Cynicism and Blaming The Victim . Gang violence, the Crack Epidemic and resulting Mob Wars between Aggressive Drug Dealers contributed to the heroes' hometown's 111/100,000 murder rate, causing Fascinator to live in constant fear from grade school to high school, until her Freak Lab Accident (Lathan, 2013;2019). Acknowledgements: * Di Canio, Margaret. Encyclopedia of Violence, 1993 * Lathan, D.V., Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013; 2019) * TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18 * Wikipedia, 2006-18 Category:Characters Category:Emergencies